1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-recording/reproducing apparatus and a video-recording/reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording (video-recording)/reproducing apparatus has a recording medium such as a hard disk drive (HDD), records video information such as TV broadcast program and content recorded on an optical disk medium such as DVD, and reproduces the content recorded on the HDD.
There are recording/reproducing apparatuses having a function of displaying by thumbnails a part of video data such as the broadcast program and the content recorded on a recording medium of the recording/reproducing apparatus. With thumbnail display, the user may easily select the data desired to be reproduced from multiple data recorded.
Signals of TV broadcast and content include video data signal and audio data signal, and may further include caption data signal. Among the caption data, those which can selectively be displayed or hidden are called closed caption. The caption data include, for example, Japanese subtitle, title of the TV program and credit titles. A technology of generating thumbnail display of a content based on the recorded video data and audio data is disclosed in JP-A-2005-303743.